Afghanna
Afghanna is the spunky, street-smart female Australian Shepherd puppy and the first member of Fang's Gang. Personality Afghanna is a bit of a tomboy, the one in the gang who has the most common sense. Afghanna is described as a good listener, easy to talk to and confident in whatever she does. She is also incredibly stubborn, and refuses to be swayed in any situation. She only gets really irritated when Fang calls her his annoying pet name for her: Affy. Past Life Not much is known about Afghanna's past life. Her parents have not yet been revealed, as she appeared first in the fanfic Rivalry, which told the story of how Fang met Angel and schemed to win her heart. Future Life Afghanna is shown as an adult in Fang's Gang: The Next Generation, with a son named Checkers. Her mate is unknown and unnamed. While her son is constantly the life of the party, joking and teasing, Afghanna usually has to either put up with it or apologize to some dog for his crude jests. He keeps her on her toes. Physical Appearance Afghanna is white, speckled with gray, tan, brown, orange, and gold spots around her fur. She has one blue eye and one brown eye, a dull black nose, and ears that a perked on her head. Her fur is long and rough, legs a smidge longer than Fang's. She has a tuft of fur on her head that is dappled orange, and each of her paws is a different color or shade. Friends Afghanna doesn't have as many friends as she should, as she is a bit distrusting toward any pup aside from her gang. Fang Fang is a Golden Retriever puppy, and calls himself the leader of his 'gang'. He is Afghanna's closest friend, and is extremely overprotective of her. His schemes often get her into unwanted trouble, and he is constantly calling her Affy, much to her irritation. Skip Skip is like a little brother to Afghanna. He is a Yellow Labrador puppy with a moody attitude, usually grumpy and hard to reach. He has a soft spot for her, as she seems to see the good things in him when everyone else just sees his scowl. Rose Rose is an orange-colored mutt puppy who was formerly a House Pet. She is sweet to Afghanna, but the two don't share a bond as close as they do with the male pups. Afghanna sees her as a sort of nuisance, always getting in the way but eager to help. When Afghanna tried at first to take Rose under her wing and show her the ropes of living streetwise, she quickly declined the offer and became disgusted upon realizing that the orange pup had a gigantic crush on the egotistical Fang. Huck Huck is a German Shepherd pup; he is Fang's rival but has befriended Afghanna. Huck met Afghanna at the Park and two became good friends. She is the only member of Fang's gang that Huck doesn't look down on. Love Interests Afghanna surprisingly does not have many love interests, but since she apparently has a son in her future, she must have had a mate at some point. Romeo Romeo is a smug mutt of a dog Afghanna met when she was still a wet-behind-the-ears puppy, a bit younger than she is in the present. He stole her heart and then broke it, and she no longer wants anything to do with him, though if he ever saw her again he would undoubtedly turn on the charm for her. Fang Fang has flirted with Afghanna many times since the two met, but she's never shown a romantic interest in him, aside from reassuring him that he looks "pretty good for a fleabag" when he worried about his appearance in front of Angel. She may have a slight crush on his softer side, but she doesn't want to get involved romantically with any dog. Trivia *Afghanna was named after--and based on--a real-life Australian Shepherd puppy Doverstar had met at her grandmother's house when she'd been a child. *Afghanna's name also derived from the breed of dog called an Afghan Hound, which is what Doverstar and her siblings had originally thought the real-life Afghanna was. *Afghanna has a paralyzing fear of heights. *Her favorite color is turquoise, or blue-green. *Her theme song is "All That Matters" by Addison Road. Category:Afghanna